


Ménage à Trois 三人姘居

by Vienta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Graves, Alpha!Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark!Newt, Graves is forced to claim Newt, M/M, Mpreg, Objectification, omega!newt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Grindelwald觉得newt是个超赞的breeder，然后他又想拉拢Graves入伙，于是就把两人抓来让他们俩标记了，同时他也标记了newt，于是就结成了三人关系。同时格林德沃又对部长挺翘的臀部感兴趣，所以也时不时地把部长叫去嗯嗯啊啊……嗯，在这个大前提下发生的片段





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1.ABO世界观。格林德沃和部长都是Alpha，newt是omega  
> 2.发生了啪啪啪的包括：格林德沃x部长，部长xnewt，格林德沃xnewt  
> 3.omega默认是双性的所以有双性器官描写  
> 4.Mpreg提及

片段1 （GG视角看PGxNS，PG是被注视的中心）

肉前的快进剧情【x】：  
Grindelwald抓来了Graves。由于不是第一次抓住部长【。】，知道对方对于疼痛的忍耐力，Grindelwald打算用另一种方法，他用魔法催动了黑发Alpha的热潮，并抓来了Graves昔日战友的omega弟弟：Newt Scmander。Graves以前和Newt见过几面，两人互有好感，但一直没说破，而现在，忍耐了好几天的部长闻到了处于发情期的newt的味道根本把持不住，而Grindelwald就打算旁观这场mating。

 

黑发的Alpha咆哮了一声，终于屈从于魔法带来的无穷无尽的欲望，循着香甜的omega气息扑了上去。黑发的Alpha握住omega的脚踝，拽开对方的腿架在自己腰部，健壮的身体胡乱蹭着底下丰腴的肉体，鼻尖蹭上omega胸前的软肉后毫不客气地含住乳粒大口吮吸。newt啜泣了声，在热潮中迫不及待地将胸口往Alpha嘴里送。

Grindelwald绕着圈，观赏着他的两个猎物沉溺于情欲中的样子。他知道Graves没那么快会放弃，但是在被催情的咒语折磨十几天后，再寡欲的家伙也受不了。他饶有兴味地看着黑发Alpha一边口中喃喃着：“不……不……”一边挺身将欲望插入omega的体内，抗拒让位于满足的呻吟，眼中的清明重新被欲望占据。

为了满足Grindelwald的某种兴味，Graves身上的衣服早已除尽了，德国巫师能从黑发Alpha背部运动起伏的肌肉中，看出Graves的身体有多沉迷于这场交媾。Grindelwald摇着头啧啧赞叹，手掌缓缓地摩挲着Graves的臀部——那两团肉绷得紧紧的，正全力准备将精液泵入omega的体内。银发的Alpha手指下滑，恶质地来到Graves的双球处。从Grindelwald的视角，恰好能看见Graves黑色毛从中的双球，随着每次顶入时拍击在omega的肉臀上而来回晃动。“真可爱。”Grindelwald感慨道，指甲刮搔着双球的缝隙处，又时轻时重地按压着Graves的会阴。

几重刺激下，黑发Alpha仰起上身嘶吼，乳头硬硬地立着，浑身颤抖。Gridelwald简直能从Graves臀部每一次收缩中了解到Alpha在成结和射精，在接下来的半小时里，Alpha会从情热中恢复过来，保持着和omega相连的状态，直到所有精液都注入omega的子宫内才会 脱离。

又经过了几分钟小幅度的颤抖后，Graves显然清醒了些，他看着自己身下的newt——脖子和胸口都是痕迹，脸上红潮还没有褪去，显然还沉浸在高潮的余韵中——眼中闪过一丝自我厌恶。但他很快找准了罪魁祸首，他瞪着Grindelwald：

“Grindelwald。”他咬牙切齿，“你到底想干什么。”  
“wow， wow， 冷静，Percy。”Grindelwald高举双手，掌心微微下压，好像真的在安抚一个快要失控的大型动物，“小点力，别忘了newt呢。”

事实上，在对方指出之前，Graves已经发现了不妥。他刚才下意识地想要跃起攻击，但是刚准备后撤身体，便从结合处传来一阵酥麻与疼痛混合的感受，一下子从鼠蹊窜到头顶，Graves差点软倒下去。是的，他正嵌在newt的身体里。在久远的过去，与omega结合中的Alpha是最脆弱的，他的结被omega牢牢锁着，无处可逃，只能被动遭受着其他Alpha们攻击。

觉察到了Graves的反应，Grindelwald扬起嘴角：“说起来你还得感谢我，Percy。你不是喜欢这小家伙很久了，嗯？前几天你还拼命用假记忆遮掩来着……我希望你在我这里过得开心，Percy，所以我立刻就把他找来了。”

银发的Alpha绕到omega身边，俯身捏了捏omega被吮得又红又肿的乳头。Graves感到含着自己欲望的湿润甬道又一次收紧，他闷哼一声，忍不住小幅度摆动着臀部，把自己的结往里面塞得更深一些。

“我挺中意这个小家伙的，作为一个omega，他曾经成功地抓捕到我。”Grindelwald的手掌下滑，按上omega的腹部，“聪明，还到处乱跑，说明体格健壮，这点许多omega就比不上。Scamander家也是古老的家族。他可以为我生下最棒的子嗣。啊对了，也少不了你的，Percy。”

他轻轻拍了拍Graves的屁股，仿佛在鼓励对方继续：“标记他，Percy，而我会标记你们两个。”  
“Alpha不能标记另一个Alpha！”

“我会的，Percy。”银发的Alpha笃定地说道。这语气让Graves没来由地感到恐慌，他的身体逐渐地被卷入下一个热潮，但他的精神僵立在原地，僵立在对方异色双眼的注视中。

“我们有很多时间来尝试。”


	2. 片段二（PGNS，而后GG加入。有GGPGNS）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves按照Grindelwald的指示“清理”了某片地区。即使他已经尽可能地避免伤亡，但杀害无辜者还是令他痛苦万分。当他回到与Grindelwald和newt共同生活的宅邸时，newt迎接了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉前剧情：  
> Graves按照Grindelwald的指示“清理”了某片地区。即使他已经尽可能地避免伤亡，但杀害无辜者还是令他痛苦万分。当他回到与Grindelwald和newt共同生活的宅邸时，newt迎接了他。
> 
> 警告：  
> 1\. 有Mpreg提及  
> 2\. Dark!Newt  
> 3\. Alpha生殖道私设  
> 4\. GGNS暗示

“你看上去糟透了，Percival。”  
手与omega的香味一起抚上了他的脸颊，Graves下意识地闻了闻。距离他上次见到newt已过了一月有余，omega身上的气味随着怀孕的天数增加而发生着变化，变得更醇厚、香甜，还有一丝丝奶味。而Graves凭着气味也闻得出，newt肚子里的孩子不属于他。他并不意外，自从他被Grindelwald短暂地标记后——Alpha不能进行永久性的标记，但是更强的Alpha可以暂时用气味覆盖住较为弱势的一方，在久远的过去，较弱的Alpha用被短暂标记的方式表示臣服——newt的身体应该会自然而然地区分出谁是真正的“首领”。omega的身体自有其选择，这也是进化的遗存。

但没有关系，这孩子终究流着newt的血。虽然可能性微乎其微，但Graves还是希望这个孩子能遗传Ta母亲的善良。想到这里，黑发的Alpha扯开了一个虚弱的微笑。

而newt回应了一个更真诚的笑容，那种“见到你我真高兴”的笑。要说这悲惨的二人里谁的精神状态更好些，那绝对是newt。Graves有时想或许newt才是他们中更坚强的那个。尽管体格完全比不上Alpha，但newt乐观积极的天性在这样的环境中依然没有改变。在上次离开宅邸、出发去执行任务之前，Graves甚至偶然间看见newt和Grindelwald顶嘴，半发怒地要求Grindelwald改变那原本更可怕的计划。“你不会希望我不高兴的，如果你想要一个更健康的继承人。”newt不容置喙地说。而Grindelwald呢，竟然还真的改变了主意。

newt在用自己的方式守护这个世界。Graves想。他们都别无选择。

一双手轻轻地按上了他的太阳穴，不轻不重地按压。  
“你想得太多了，Percival。”newt温柔地说，“别想了，你出去了那么久……好好休息下。”

他感到omega的双手从脸颊边滑落，放上了他的衣领。Graves没有拒绝，任由newt将衬衫的扣子一个一个解开，一直到靠近腹部的位置，黑发Alpha才小小地挣动了下。

“Shhhh没事的，我之前看过了，Percival，没事的。”omega按下了对方准备制止自己的手，轻柔地抚开衬衫下摆，露出在人鱼线附近的圣徒标志。Grindelwald故意将标记留在了显眼的位置，标记时用的还是Graves自己的魔杖，好让黑发Alpha每次宽衣解带时（不论是对自己，还是对newt），都能看到这所有权的标记。

虽然不是第一次被omega看见，Graves依然感到深深的耻辱。但omega好像并不在意，反而似乎……充满兴趣。棕色绒绒的脑袋向着下方凑去，下一秒，Graves感到那边挨上了湿湿软软的东西——是newt在舔舐印记。

下腹一紧，传来电流版的感觉，黑发Alpha嘶鸣了声，一把掀过omega，大手探入omega宽松的长袍，顺着腿部轻柔地掠上去，指尖触碰到的柔软部位已经湿透了，两瓣肉片开合着吮吸他的手指，显然在期盼更大更热的东西。心急地将omega的腿拉开，Graves挥手脱掉自己的裤子，挺身冲了进去。

孕期的窄道比平时更加湿泞、热情，蠕动的肉道仿佛在邀请他进得更深。正当Graves后撤身体准备狠狠顶入时，他浑身一僵——有人定住了他的身体——进而，他被整个人向后扯去，眼睁睁地看着自己脱离了omega的身体，身下的欲望还硬着、沾着粘液。他跌入了另一个怀抱。

“我很伤心，Percy。你回来都不跟我说一声。”Grindelwald笑嘻嘻地在Graves的脖子上啄了口，手掌包住Alpha的胸口揉搓，“一个多月没见，你这里好像瘦了。”

Graves不发一语地别过头，意识到身后的入口被碰触时整个人绷紧了身体。  
“放松，放松，又不是第一次了。”Grindelwald伸出舌头舔了舔Graves的耳朵，“之前不是很喜欢吗，嗯？”

黑发Alpha知道Grindelwald的目标在哪里：Alpha的生殖腔。Alpha也有生殖腔，就像他们也保留了乳头一样，虽然比起omega，已经退化了许多。『但只要开发得当，还能重新恢复它的用途』记忆中Grindelwald不顾黑发Alpha的反抗，用魔法将Graves压制成四肢趴地、撅起屁股的姿势，手指蘸着特殊的魔药在甬道里摸索，『你会喜欢那里的，Percy』

他不喜欢那儿，至少理智是这么说的。开发并不是个短暂的过程。一开始是手指，而后是更粗的器具，他的手腕被束缚、整个人吊在半空，腿却维持打开的姿势，屁股后塞着器具，在魔法的作用下反复震动抽插不停。从那个陌生肉道里传来的快感差点将他逼疯，内里无法自控地抽搐绞紧。他有喊“停下”吗？或许吧，但那个道具只是加快了速度，最后他统统射在了小羊驼毛毯上——Grindelwald故意摆在那儿的，为了之后羞辱他，让他看看自己“流得像omega一样多”——更可怕的是那个道具并没有停下，依旧继续着折磨，在狂乱的颤动中他明白了：Grindelwald是故意的，这个银发的恶魔要自己习惯从生殖道那获得快感。

当时自己有求饶吗？Graves不记得了，反正不管他说什么，回应他的只有自己变调了的呻吟和Grindelwald恶魔般的笑声。

“newt还没看见过吧，嗯？”在Graves微微走神的时候，Grindelwald已经将自己的阳具头部顶了进去，“Graves很喜欢被用里面哦。”

……！  
回过神来的Graves开始挣扎，私下里被Grindelwald调教和惩罚是可以忍受的，但在自己的omega面前是另一回事了。尽管身体已经在不断的调教与情欲的洗礼中背叛了自己，转而向恶魔投诚。

他的反抗注定徒劳。Grindelwald将黑发Alpha的手臂扭到身后攥住，又狠狠往里一顶。“呜——”Graves登时爽得双眼上翻，鱼一样挺起身体，就连前面都粗大了些，顶端流出透明的液体。

“啧啧，看起来真可怜啊。”捏了捏被冷落的Alpha性器，Grindelwald向omega招呼道，“Percy前面也很想要呢，newt要来尝尝吗。”  
“不……newt，不要，啊，不要看……”

恍惚中感到投注在身上的视线，Graves低下头，不敢看omega脸上的表情。然而下巴上的手指阻止他移开视线，Graves错愕地抬起头，嘴唇恰好印上omega的亲吻。

newt给了黑发Alpha一个安抚的微笑，不知道为什么，Graves觉得newt在打量自己。他还来不及反应，便看见omega抬起身体，用身下湿热的小口一点点地吞下了自己怒张的性器。

“啊……”吞到底部时，omega与黑发Alpha都忍不住发出一声喟叹。newt适应了一会儿，开始上上下下地移动身体吞吐，而每当他用肉道将Graves一吞到底时，Grindelwald就恰好用力，把住Graves的腰狠狠想里顶去，把黑发Alpha的身体推入omega的体内。

Graves感到一片混乱，newt与Grindelwald的信息素同时在他的体内侵占着、纠缠着。omega催促着他去挺进和占有，Alpha的信息素又威慑着他、牢牢地将他占据在原地，迫使他打开更多、接受更多。每当Graves想要逃开身后的顶撞，就会陷入更泥泞的腹地；当他想逃开前面的吸绞，又会将Grindelwald吞得更深。在一前一后的夹击中，他已经失去了身体的自主权，仿若一个玩物，一举一动都被他人掌握着。

“不行……我快要……唔……”臀部一次次收紧，腹部抽动，Graves明白自己就快要到了。但是他还不想……不……不可以这样像玩具一样被榨出……，“啊……啊不……嗯——”高潮的惊呼被omega用唇舌吞下，上半身被往后掰去，挺立的乳头被Grindelwald含在嘴里用力吸吮。Graves只觉得眼前一阵白光炸开，达到了今天第一次被强迫的高潮。

将小球里的东西统统射出去后Graves喘息着瘫软在两人中间，身体还在可怖的高潮中微微抽搐着。omega与Grindelwald对视一眼，又开始动作起来。

“等，等等。你们……”  
“shhh，newt还没吃饱呢。你一定会想满足他的吧，percy。”

第三次射在newt体内进而成结、而生殖腔的深处也被Grindelwald灌满的时候，Percival Graves开始怀疑自己到底还是不是个Alpha了。


End file.
